PJO -- Avenge
by luv2bake97
Summary: After the second giant war, after they helped defeat Tom Riddle, Percy got a call from a few someones he thought died during the war. Join Percy as he re-evaluates what he though he knew. (Percy is 30 and married to Annabeth) ****Feel free to take this idea and expand upon it, I don't update often, and I don't have a plot for this at all.****
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Percy POV  
I stood there just staring at the sea thinking back to the second giant war and the people we lost. First there was Clint 'Hawkeye' as everyone called him, he could hit anything from anywhere. We all took his death hard but I think Apollo took it bad too. Then we lost one of the few good leaders we had we called him Fury his temper could rival that of Hades himself, he was never claimed, one of the few. Then last but, not least Tony man, do I miss Tony he was a riot son of Athena, and best at getting on Fury's nerves it was hilarious to watch those two battle it out.

"Hey seaweed brain, I know your thinking about them again, you get this look on your face. We all miss them, but at least their together"

"Your right Annie, I just can't help but wonder if I could have helped it's the same with everyone"

"I know, but llet's go inside it's getting dark" I looked at the sky huh, it is

"Ok wise girl let's go inside and have some cookies?" I give her my best puppy dog look.

"Fine, we can have some cookies." YES I shouted in my head I look over and see my loving wife just shake her head at me.

"What? there something on my face?" I ask, she just giggles at me. I shoot her one of my lopsided grins "Oh and can they be blue too? Hey that rhymed."

"Don't I always make them blue?"

"Yea, but-" I got cut off by someone shouting my name.

"PERCY"

I whirl around looking for that voice I feel Annabeth tense beside me, so she heard it too. I pull Riptide from my pocket. I see the Iris message and can't believe who it is II'm about to say something when Annie cuts in before me.  
"But your dead I watched as you got stabbed through the back we all did. I thought you died... When I get my hands on you I will _not_ hesitate to wrong your neck, bring you back to life just to maim you, and only then will I even _think_ about forgiving you" I just listen as she rants on to him

"Annie, would you really want to kill your favorite brother? I mean how long has it been?" tony replied to her just brushing it all off.

"8 years, 3 months, 2 weeks, 37 minutes, and 14 seconds" she replied in her head instantly we had a clock going.

*******  
Tony POV  
I walked int the meeting 10 minutes late like usual. "I got places to be, people to see, things to do, what we doin' this time?"

I look up at Fury's face 'Oh yeah right on the money still got it' he looks at Clint and they share a look I know that look

"No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! we are not! do you know how dead we will be especially if he is still with her she'll kill me twice before even thinking about forgiving me. No!" I see shocked faces all around me, most not used to these kind of outbursts from me

"Tony we got no choice we gotta at least ask I mean its been 8 years... OH CRAP SHE'S GONNA KILL US!" clint replies looking at me,scared shitless.

Everyone is looking at us strangely,with concern on her face, Natasha decides to speak up  
"Who are we talking about here?"

I just groan "I'm out, not staying"

"If you leave you get to be contact I'm not getting my head chewed off by your sister and knowing sea spawn he'll gladly let her" Fury says to me I pale thinking over his words he knows he's won I don't like listening to the whole spiel, and everyone in the room is confused Thor looks like he might have an inkling as to who we are talking about.

"Fine, besides when I do you don't get to be there so she can rip you a new one when they visit, oh and Clint you get Jackson, I watch as his face pales and with that I walked out the door to make a rainbow and spend a drachma.

"Yo, fleecy do me a solid and show me Annabeth Chase" I wait until I see her standing there and I see percy next to her, it looks like their arguing again . I decide to split it up and knowing I will get a less intese reaction I take a deep breath and yell "PERCY"

I watch them freeze and I hear Annabeth start "But your dead I watched as you got stabbed through the back we all did. I thought you died... When I get my hands on you I will _not_ hesitate to wring your neck, bring you back to life just to maim you, and only then will I even _think_ about forgiving you" I just listen as she rants on.

"Annie, would you really want to kill your favorite brother? I mean how long has it been?" I reply to her just brushing it all off and with a smirk knowing the exact ammount of time that has passed.

"8 years, 3 months, 2 weeks, 37 minutes, and 14 seconds" she replied in her head instantly.

"Oh, yeah right um so I have a favor to ask and before you agree to anything, just know I am sorry for not contacting you sooner but w-I couldn't any, yes before you as the gods know we'r-I'm alive" I watch her eyes narrow at my slipups "Just meet me at Stark tower tomorrow night, all will be revealed." 'Ah crap we're dead'

I call fury knowing he is waiting for confirmation.

"Stark, please tell me you got through to her." It's funny listening to him beg me for this.

"Well... sea spawn was with her, looks like you lucked out Clint" he relaxes " their coming to the tower tomorrow night." Fury and Clint tense and everyone else is just curiously listening to us. "and little Annie may or, may not of noticed a few slip-ups."

"what slip-ups?" Fury asks me in a deathly calm voice.

"May have let 'we' slip a few times."

"STARK" OH CRAP I'M DEAD

"It was an accident I swear, besides they were gonna find out soon enough." oh boy can't wait for tomorrow... _joy_

 _Chapter 2_

PERCY POV

Tony is alive... not dead... the gods know... Annabeth is gonna kill him.

"Hey, annabeth don't kill him outright please? let's let him explain first, please?" I begged of her, she can get mean when she gets mad... I should know.

"FINE, I won't kill him on sight, besides i'm pretty sure he's hiding something and I want to know what." she gave me one of her scary glares. I could see the gears in her brain working overtime trying to figure it out.

I sighed "Come on, lets go to bed we can figure it out tomorrow... So much for my cookies." I grumbled that last part

Tony's POV

well that went better than expected. time to hit the hay. CRAP the tower's gonna be destroyed _again_

 _'Sir, there are two old aquaintces downstairs saying you invited them'_

I looked outside an saw the sun barely up. Why are they here already? "Thank you Jarvis, let them up."

' _Right away sir'_

ANNABETH POV

"Percy, Percy look at this building, it looks amazing, I mean... Why did I not realize this before? I'm an idiot"

"No, you're not, that would be my job" Percy replied standing next to me. "And tell me what brought you to this conclusion?"

"The only person who could have designed something like this is a child of athena. Let's go I want answers that only he can provide. And yes, I promise to not castrate him on sight. He better be up, if not well he should be awake by now anyways."

 _'May I help_ you?'

"Who's there?" I feel percy tense up next to me and reach into his pocket.

 _'I am Jarvis an AI system how may I be of assistance?'_

"We're old friends of Tony's now tell him to get his glutimus maximus up before I kick it to next week.

' _Right away'_

...

 _'Master will see you now, just move into the elevator straight ahead if you will. Have a good day.'_

we stepped onto the elevator waiting to be deposited to Tony, the elevator stopped and I heard him saying something 'No... here... early... Annabeth...us...kill' Who is he talking to "TONY, YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON AS TO WHY I AM JUST NOW FINDING YOU ALI-" I stop mid tirade to see a bunch of strange people in front of us. "Oh, i'm sorry I didn' realize dear Tony had _guests_ "

Ilook at Percy to see him slackjawed "bu-but yo-your-you're DEAD I _watched you DIE_ " I just stared at him til he looked at me, the look on my face must have shocked him from whatever he was in cuze he starts walking up to someone, grabs their hand and judo flips him "YOU LET ME THINK YOU DEAD, _why?_ "

I looked closely at who he flipped suprise it wasn't Tony, I saw someone start to get up so I loked at him closely..."FURY? You too?" i whispered and ran to him and hugged him, I heard intakes of breath

"how are you owlet?" He asked me knowing the effectit had on me, I stepped back glared at him, and slapped him as hard as I could, wich just ask percy, is pretty hard.

"No, you don't get to call me that at least not yet, I want answers, and I want them now. Don't even try it Clint I can still kick your _podex_ into next week wth your arrows intact." He had gotten up and tried to sneak up on me, but after being at camp for so long I have gotten better with my hearing.

"I don't dobut you could, I just wanted to give you a hug."

"Nope only hugs I allow are from Nicky and my husband."

The trio just looked at me and it looks at Percy "Husband? Mom actually gave you her blessing?" Tony asked incredously.

"Yeah about that... we kind didn't tell her until after the ceremony, let's just say we owe Aphro _BIG_ time. Besides we're not her for me, we're here asking _why_ you _lied_ to us." before we were able to get into a full blown argument one of the others stepped in, she had red curly hair, and cold eyes that would make the newbs run away in fear.

"Will someone please explain what is going on?" she demands of us.

"Did Tony here not say anything of our arrival, or , or even- wait nevermind about Fury that wouldn't suprise me he's alway been secretive." I think of something from when we were in camp that would always get him to spill. Nicky sees the look in my eye and starts shaking his head, he knows what I am thinking.

Heads are going back and forth between us. Percy, Clint, and Tony get a knowing look in their eye. I am the _only_ one allowed to do this "Oh, Nicky" I say in a sing-songy voice

"Owlett NO you are not allowed to go there" I just dnort at him

"Since when do I get my orders from you last I checked both Percy and I are higher than you, I mean I could even get- Oh There you are we were just talking about you" I say looking over his shoulder into the shadows. Nothing is really there but, he dosen't need to know that Percy starts snickering knowing what I am doing.

"Now Nick why didn't you tell us sooner you didn't die? And if you didn't want us to know why contact us now?" He just stares at me and I glare back he flinches at my look reminding me of the little boy he used to be

PERCY POV

I watch as my wise girl talks knowig I will be no help I did my part already by flipping Clint he and I were really close. Not as close as Nick an annie wer-are though. I just sat back and watched these peoples reactions, and I realized there was only three that I didn't know... The first was the woman who initally spoke, she had some red hair but I believe RED's is redder, then there was this man who looked like an everyday doctor, and lastly a guy who dressed like the forties.

When I noticed Annabeth was staring Fury down I decided to give him some reprive "Thor, nice to see you again." All eyes turned on me.

I noticed Annabeth taking in her surroundings, then asking one thing "HOW?"

Chapter 3

TONY POV

Once Percy distracted Annabeth, she took in her surroundings and asked one thing "HOW?"

"It's all up here" I replied tapping my head

"But, how, even having both Leo and I with most of his cabin working on it we couldn't figure it out" I just stared at her then I remembered we are in the middle of the team their not used to me backing down

"You sure your mom's kid?" I realized that was the wrong thing when Clint, Fury, and Percy winced at Annabeth's glare.

NICK'S POV

I saw her glare Tony is the only one who can't quite take her glares "Owlett calm, down, he's just messing with you, we have guests by the way." I redirected her attention, and saw Tony bow his head in remorse for saying that.

ANABETH'S POV

I can't believe he would say something like that... Wait yes I can it's Tony, I glare at him until I hear "Owlett, calm down, he's just messing with you. We have guests by the way."

"It seems you do, do you want to introduce me, us?"

I hear a snort behind me then "You said do do"

"As immature as always Tony" I reply back

"As much as I would love to hear you bicker all day, I think we have things to talk about, not starting with that ring and the fact that Percy is stuck to you like Tony and his suits"

I hear Percy start "Dude you finally got one working? Leo is still having trouble with it, he is going to be soooo pissed you got it up and running before he did."

PERCYS POV

Dang, I can't believe it I hear the forties man speak up "what do you mean finally, and just one, please he has like forty, in his workshop, right now."

"Oh man Leo is going to go nuts when he finds out"

"Umm actually..." Clint starts"... Leo won't be finding out, just you guys" he winces

"Why? Why can't we tell them"

"That, Percy is what we need to talk to you about. The only ones who know are you two, and Chiron."

no. no. no. N- I am cut off from my thoughts

"NO." I am surprised it came from Annabeth as that one word was my thoughts"How do you expect us to keep this a secret after Greece we promised no secrets, they nearly destroyed us"

"Owlett, we expect this because of RED"

"Does she know too?" I am watching them go back and forth like a tennis match.

"No, she probably thinks that we are dead like you used too, unless she has had any freaky paintings."

Annabeth just beaks, and it breaks me too, the last time either of us was like this was after our last flash backs which was almost a year ago, and even then we only got them sparingly. She more so than me.

Then she started to go pale"Crap! Annabeth stay with me, it's ok we're no longer down there we're out you and me forever. Never again, we have that promise grow old and die together, remember our wish." her color comes back and there are tears in her eyes.

"Percy we were falling again" then she starts sobbing hysterically. Tony, Clint, and Fury have that look in their eye, like they are pissed for letting this happen like it's their fault. "Thor how are your parents? and Loki? Did he go there?"

"Perseus" I winced, but let him continue "My father and mother fare well, my brother so to say is not as well, and yes, that time has come and gone, Midguard has never been safer." He said in that booming voice of his.

Knowing the double meaning in his words I nodded, then looked down at Annabeth asking with my eyes if she was good, she nodded. I let go of her and sat on a couch with Annabeth perched on my lap. "Clint why don't you introduce us to your friends and girly-friend" I said with a wicked gleam in my eye. I've gotten better at reading people.

"She isn't my girlfriend!" Clint replied with a beet red face.

"No? could've sworn there was something there. You do know I'm not as much of a kelp head as Thalia so fondly calls me."

"That's right, now stop with the ADHDness and get to the introductions." Annabeth replied almost eagerly.

ANNABETH'S POV

Those two right back into the swing of things.

Nicky decides to start with the introductions "This is Steve Rodgers, also known as Captain America." He says pointing at the forties man. Pointing at the doc "Next is Bruce Banner also known as The Hulk. Last, but not least Natasha Romanov, Black Widow" I shivered at that last one, just grinned knowing how it would affect me.

"Really Fury? Do you get some sick pleasure of creeping me out, Tony don't even go there, I will get Clarisse, or I could get Thalia. If you prank either of us, same to you Clint, and Fury, even though your less likely to, I. Will. Contact. Stolls. Got it, same goes for the others."

Fury just grins knowing that my pranks are spectacular when combined with the stolls. "Got it, but you do realize that those three don't know right?"

"Don't care they get the same fate as those who know, and how have they not found out, I mean the boys I can understand, but her how has she not figured it out?"

NATASHA'S POV

I sit here taking everything in. I was about to start introductions myself when

Fury started the introductions "Steve Rodgers, also known as Captain America." He says pointing at the Rodgers, next he Pointed at Bruce "Next is Bruce Banner also known as The Hulk. Last, but not least Natasha Romanov, Black Widow" he said last. I watched Annabeth shiver.

I sit watching everything until I hear Annabeth say "and how have they not found out, I mean the boys I can understand, but her how has she not figured it out?" pointing at me.

I look at her then the three buffoons " _What_ haven't I figured out yet?" I ask as I see them visibly gulp.

Chapter 4

NATASHA POV

I am sitting here looking at what is happening until I hear Annabeth say "and how have they not found out, I mean the boys I can understand, but her how has she not figured it out?"

" _What_ haven't I figured out yet?" I ask staring down those three

CLINT POV

" _What_ haven't I figured out yet?" Natasha asks staring us down.

"Umm... Well, you see, IT'S ALL TONY'S FAULT!" I say before running away.

I don't get very far when I feel something around my ankles, I look down and see a rope lasso.

"Aww, come ON Percy why? She's gonna kill me" I say glaring at him.

"Well guess you should have thought about that before trying to pull the switch 'N flip on her, now apologize." Percy responded

"Sorry Tasha" I say dejectedly. I pray that the gods will forgive me for his "Well you see alltheromanandGreekmythsaretrueandimademigod."

"Really? Well that explains a lot." Natasha says while sitting there with a look of concentraion upon her face.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

PERCY POV

Tony is alive... not dead... the gods know... Annabeth is gonna kill him.

"Hey, annabeth don't kill him outright please? let's let him explain first, please?" I begged of her, she can get mean when she gets mad... I should know.

"FINE, I won't kill him on sight, besides i'm pretty sure he's hiding something and I want to know what." she gave me one of her scary glares. I could see the gears in her brain working overtime trying to figure it out.

I sighed "Come on, lets go to bed we can figure it out tomorrow... So much for my cookies." I grumbled that last part

Tony's POV

well that went better than expected. time to hit the hay. CRAP the tower's gonna be destroyed _again_

 _'Sir, there are two old aquaintces downstairs saying you invited them'_

I looked outside an saw the sun barely up. Why are they here already? "Thank you Jarvis, let them up."

' _Right away sir'_

ANNABETH POV

"Percy, Percy look at this building, it looks amazing, I mean... Why did I not realize this before? I'm an idiot"

"No, you're not, that would be my job" Percy replied standing next to me. "And tell me what brought you to this conclusion?"

"The only person who could have designed something like this is a child of athena. Let's go I want answers that only he can provide. And yes, I promise to not castrate him on sight. He better be up, if not well he should be awake by now anyways."

 _'May I help_ you?'

"Who's there?" I feel percy tense up next to me and reach into his pocket.

 _'I am Jarvis an AI system how may I be of assistance?'_

"We're old friends of Tony's now tell him to get his glutimus maximus up before I kick it to next week.

' _Right away'_

...

 _'Master will see you now, just move into the elevator straight ahead if you will. Have a good day.'_

we stepped onto the elevator waiting to be deposited to Tony, the elevator stopped and I heard him saying something 'No... here... early... Annabeth...us...kill' Who is he talking to "TONY, YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON AS TO WHY I AM JUST NOW FINDING YOU ALI-" I stop mid tirade to see a bunch of strange people in front of us. "Oh, i'm sorry I didn' realize dear Tony had _guests_ "

Ilook at Percy to see him slackjawed "bu-but yo-your-you're DEAD I _watched you DIE_ " I just stared at him til he looked at me, the look on my face must have shocked him from whatever he was in cuze he starts walking up to someone, grabs their hand and judo flips him "YOU LET ME THINK YOU DEAD, _why?_ "

I looked closely at who he flipped suprise it wasn't Tony, I saw someone start to get up so I loked at him closely..."FURY? You too?" i whispered and ran to him and hugged him, I heard intakes of breath

"how are you owlet?" He asked me knowing the effectit had on me, I stepped back glared at him, and slapped him as hard as I could, wich just ask percy, is pretty hard.

"No, you don't get to call me that at least not yet, I want answers, and I want them now. Don't even try it Clint I can still kick your _podex_ into next week wth your arrows intact." He had gotten up and tried to sneak up on me, but after being at camp for so long I have gotten better with my hearing.

"I don't dobut you could, I just wanted to give you a hug."

"Nope only hugs I allow are from Nicky and my husband."

The trio just looked at me and it looks at Percy "Husband? Mom actually gave you her blessing?" Tony asked incredously.

"Yeah about that... we kind didn't tell her until after the ceremony, let's just say we owe Aphro _BIG_ time. Besides we're not her for me, we're here asking _why_ you _lied_ to us." before we were able to get into a full blown argument one of the others stepped in, she had red curly hair, and cold eyes that would make the newbs run away in fear.

"Will someone please explain what is going on?" she demands of us.

"Did Tony here not say anything of our arrival, or , or even- wait nevermind about Fury that wouldn't suprise me he's alway been secretive." I think of something from when we were in camp that would always get him to spill. Nicky sees the look in my eye and starts shaking his head, he knows what I am thinking.

Heads are going back and forth between us. Percy, Clint, and Tony get a knowing look in their eye. I am the _only_ one allowed to do this "Oh, Nicky" I say in a sing-songy voice

"Owlett NO you are not allowed to go there" I just dnort at him

"Since when do I get my orders from you last I checked both Percy and I are higher than you, I mean I could even get- Oh There you are we were just talking about you" I say looking over his shoulder into the shadows. Nothing is really there but, he dosen't need to know that Percy starts snickering knowing what I am doing.

"Now Nick why didn't you tell us sooner you didn't die? And if you didn't want us to know why contact us now?" He just stares at me and I glare back he flinches at my look reminding me of the little boy he used to be

PERCY POV

I watch as my wise girl talks knowig I will be no help I did my part already by flipping Clint he and I were really close. Not as close as Nick an annie wer-are though. I just sat back and watched these peoples reactions, and I realized there was only three that I didn't know... The first was the woman who initally spoke, she had some red hair but I believe RED's is redder, then there was this man who looked like an everyday doctor, and lastly a guy who dressed like the forties.

When I noticed Annabeth was staring Fury down I decided to give him some reprive "Thor, nice to see you again." All eyes turned on me.

I noticed Annabeth taking in her surroundings, then asking one thing "HOW?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

TONY POV

Once Percy distracted Annabeth, she took in her surroundings and asked one thing "HOW?"

"It's all up here" I replied tapping my head

"But, how, even having both Leo and I with most of his cabin working on it we couldn't figure it out" I just stared at her then I remembered we are in the middle of the team their not used to me backing down

"You sure your mom's kid?" I realized that was the wrong thing when Clint, Fury, and Percy winced at Annabeth's glare.

NICK'S POV

I saw her glare Tony is the only one who can't quite take her glares "Owlett calm, down, he's just messing with you, we have guests by the way." I redirected her attention, and saw Tony bow his head in remorse for saying that.

ANABETH'S POV

I can't believe he would say something like that... Wait yes I can it's Tony, I glare at him until I hear "Owlett, calm down, he's just messing with you. We have guests by the way."

"It seems you do, do you want to introduce me, us?"

I hear a snort behind me then "You said do do"

"As immature as always Tony" I reply back

"As much as I would love to hear you bicker all day, I think we have things to talk about, not starting with that ring and the fact that Percy is stuck to you like Tony and his suits"

I hear Percy start "Dude you finally got one working? Leo is still having trouble with it, he is going to be soooo pissed you got it up and running before he did."

PERCYS POV

Dang, I can't believe it I hear the forties man speak up "what do you mean finally, and just one, please he has like forty, in his workshop, right now."

"Oh man Leo is going to go nuts when he finds out"

"Umm actually..." Clint starts"... Leo won't be finding out, just you guys" he winces

"Why? Why can't we tell them"

"That, Percy is what we need to talk to you about. The only ones who know are you two, and Chiron."

no. no. no. N- I am cut off from my thoughts

"NO." I am surprised it came from Annabeth as that one word was my thoughts"How do you expect us to keep this a secret after Greece we promised no secrets, they nearly destroyed us"

"Owlett, we expect this because of RED"

"Does she know too?" I am watching them go back and forth like a tennis match.

"No, she probably thinks that we are dead like you used too, unless she has had any freaky paintings."

Annabeth just beaks, and it breaks me too, the last time either of us was like this was after our last flash backs which was almost a year ago, and even then we only got them sparingly. She more so than me.

Then she started to go pale"Crap! Annabeth stay with me, it's ok we're no longer down there we're out you and me forever. Never again, we have that promise grow old and die together, remember our wish." her color comes back and there are tears in her eyes.

"Percy we were falling again" then she starts sobbing hysterically. Tony, Clint, and Fury have that look in their eye, like they are pissed for letting this happen like it's their fault. "Thor how are your parents? and Loki? Did he go there?"

"Perseus" I winced, but let him continue "My father and mother fare well, my brother so to say is not as well, and yes, that time has come and gone, Midguard has never been safer." He said in that booming voice of his.

Knowing the double meaning in his words I nodded, then looked down at Annabeth asking with my eyes if she was good, she nodded. I let go of her and sat on a couch with Annabeth perched on my lap. "Clint why don't you introduce us to your friends and girly-friend" I said with a wicked gleam in my eye. I've gotten better at reading people.

"She isn't my girlfriend!" Clint replied with a beet red face.

"No? could've sworn there was something there. You do know I'm not as much of a kelp head as Thalia so fondly calls me."

"That's right, now stop with the ADHDness and get to the introductions." Annabeth replied almost eagerly.

ANNABETH'S POV

Those two right back into the swing of things.

Nicky decides to start with the introductions "This is Steve Rodgers, also known as Captain America." He says pointing at the forties man. Pointing at the doc "Next is Bruce Banner also known as The Hulk. Last, but not least Natasha Romanov, Black Widow" I shivered at that last one, just grinned knowing how it would affect me.

"Really Fury? Do you get some sick pleasure of creeping me out, Tony don't even go there, I will get Clarisse, or I could get Thalia. If you prank either of us, same to you Clint, and Fury, even though your less likely to, I. Will. Contact. Stolls. Got it, same goes for the others."

Fury just grins knowing that my pranks are spectacular when combined with the stolls. "Got it, but you do realize that those three don't know right?"

"Don't care they get the same fate as those who know, and how have they not found out, I mean the boys I can understand, but her how has she not figured it out?"

NATASHA'S POV

I sit here taking everything in. I was about to start introductions myself when

Fury started the introductions "Steve Rodgers, also known as Captain America." He says pointing at the Rodgers, next he Pointed at Bruce "Next is Bruce Banner also known as The Hulk. Last, but not least Natasha Romanov, Black Widow" he said last. I watched Annabeth shiver.

I sit watching everything until I hear Annabeth say "and how have they not found out, I mean the boys I can understand, but her how has she not figured it out?" pointing at me.

I look at her then the three buffoons " _What_ haven't I figured out yet?" I ask as I see them visibly gulp.


End file.
